


Don't Miss Your Shot

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Lost but recently found, M/M, Set after Poachers, Snippet, Song lyrics at the end, Un-betaed but spellchecked, lol, written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been bouncing the ball back and forth for a long time, who will be brave enough to take the shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Miss Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> Set directly after Poachers.
> 
> Written a while ago and lost, but was found recently. I went over it, smoothed some rough edges but left it mostly as it was written.

There had been something special in the last week, something undefinable but changed. It had started with the fishing trip. Sure Simon had been along but he’d made himself scarce. This was something that had been building since the moment they had met. Their usual flirting had been ratcheted up 100 percent and even when thrown into a case, nothing had gotten between the heat building in their eyes. 

Jim’s promise to make his famous spaghetti sauce wasn’t about to be interrupted by needing to meet with the two agents; Jim could multitask. Their flirting hadn’t slowed down, but the female agent had picked up on it, and responded, thinking it was meant for her.

Blair had been delighted when Jim said he was going add spice to the sauce by way of dipping Blair into it. And then... Jim made a date. A date with that woman!

Sure, Jim wasn’t committed to him, but it had all been leading there. Hurt, but not dissuaded, Blair decided on the drive home, that he was going to do whatever it took to keep Jim from going on that trip with her; even if he had to tie Jim down.

***

It was such a beautiful night that Blair suggested taking a few beers up to the roof and enjoy the sunset. Jim smiled like Blair had just told him that the Jaguar’s had won the championships.

On the roof, they sat beside each other, close enough their shirt sleeves brushed when they moved, but not touching. They didn’t say much as the sun slowly set, and the city slowed down. 

Blair wondered if Jim was hungry; his own stomach was in knots. Knowing that anything intimate between them would change the dynamic, Blair was hesitant. It was one thing to flirt and make insinuations, but to say any thing, it would make this attraction between them a real and tangible thing. What if Jim didn’t want that? What if he was happy with the way things were between them, without the complications a relationship could bring? What if Jim didn’t want a relationship? What if all he wanted was a quick fuck now and then? When had Jim shown more than a passing interest in anyone since Blair known him? And the biggest question: what if this ruins our friendship? 

There were just too many ‘what if’s’ Blair decided. Maybe now wasn’t the time. Maybe it would never be the right time.

That decision lasted about four minutes. 

Jim stood up suddenly, looking off in the distance. Blair was right there, a solidifying hand on his sentinel’s shoulder.

"What is it?” Blair asked softly, in case Jim had turned up his hearing.

Jim didn’t answer right away, still in tune with what was happening in the distance.

Turning to answer Blair, the words froze on Jim’s lips. Blair was standing very close; he could feel Blair’s breath on his shoulder. With little effort, Jim could have leaned down and kissed him. It was where they were heading, had been heading for the last couple of months, but Jim had been hesitant. 

He enjoyed spending time with Blair, liked the way his mind worked, his unique way of looking at things, the little ways Blair showed he cared, the concern Blair showed for Jim’s general well-being. They enjoyed a lot of the same things... camping, fishing, basketball; plus Blair was willing to go along with anything Jim wanted. That was probably why Jim went along with so many things Blair wanted him to do. 

Jim felt a deep attachment to Blair, felt an ache deep inside when he thought about Blair leaving him; it was more than he’d ever felt about Carolyn’s leaving. So why had he just made a date with Elaine Walters?

He wondered if he’d subconsciously been flirting with her to prod Blair into making the first move. While Jim might have been mentally committed to Blair. he was unsure how to make the first move, physically. Jim had been with men in the past but never long term, never committed and he was worried that Blair might not share his feelings beyond mutual attraction. Jim wasn’t willing to step out on that limb first, paralyzed by the idea of Blair rejecting him and leaving.

Their eyes met in the twilight, whatever had caught Jim’s attention in the distance was gone; blue met blue, and the look was charged with electricity. They were breathing each other’s air, and only the tiniest of movements could bring them together. Just a tiny tilt of the head, but neither moved. Jim waited. Blair waited. 

And so softly it came.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Blair wasn’t sure he’d said it. Jim wasn’t sure if he’d heard it or wished it, but there they were, tilting and leaning and moving. 

Jim saw Blair’s eyes drop closed a split second before his own, and finally, their lips met. It was an introduction. There was no crush of need; it was gentle and unhurried. It had been a long time coming and they were enjoying the introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> _Are we gonna do this or what?_  
>  I think you know I like you a lot  
> But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
> Are you gonna kiss me or not? 
> 
> _It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
>  Except for that long one after that_
> 
> ~~Thompson Square - Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not


End file.
